shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Marcus Soarian vs. Guddo Rakku/Part 2.5
Marcus Soarian vs Guddo Rakku Written by FoolishMortalFOOL Part 2.5 BONUS! Clash of Devil Fruit Users! The Ultimate Staring Contest Last time on Guddo Rakku vs. Marcus Soarian, after an intense exchange of swords, Pirate Captain of the Masked Pirates, Marcus, a.k.a 1000 Forms, was being overwhelmed by the infamous bounty hunter, Rakku, known as the Weapon Executioner, which resulted in our hero...or villain...I don't know...I'm just a narrator...pirates are evil...right? then again, this is One Piece...so no one gives a crap...so anyway...Marcus transformed after what seems to be putting a mask! What kind of power could this be? Why is he glowing? Rakku is going to need sunglasses if this keeps up! Keep watching...I mean reading! as the flow of the battle could be in favor in either combantant as the fight is about to get more intense! Marcus transforming as Rakku stares him as he was waiting for him to finish. 3 min later. Marcus is still not done. Rakku:...Any minute now.... 2 years later.... Marcus is still transforming..... Rakku still glaring at his opponent's amazing power and......... Rakku: So.....how long are we going to do this..stare contest? Marcus: Excuse me? Rakku: I mean..seriously! We have been standing here...like...I don't know......2 years or something? I don't have a watch...mind you....How the heck are we not dead, anyway? I know we can't die from old age from waiting 2 years....but...we haven't eaten, drank, slept...NOTHING! ZIP! NADA! I want to read all the manga I missed all this time! Marcus: I'm tired of being a mysterious form too! Heck! I forgot what I was going to transform into! I'm going to get anmensia at this rate! And speaking of which...Why are we fighting again? Rakku:...I...don't...know! Something about a bet.....cat maids.......wait...WHAT?.....nah...that can't be it! Marcus: '''AH UH! No way we are fightning over something that stupid! '''Rakku: I think it's more like we're fighting for the sole reason to entertain some audience from another universe just wanting to see us kick each other's @**! Marcus:......that.....is...... the stupidest idea....... that I........ EVER HEARD....... in my life! Rakku: Oh just you wait, there's more..... Marcus: Which is...and I hope you don't make a fool of yourself once more! I don't want to die from your stupidty! Rakku: Oh no, it's more like the biggest fool of all is the one who didn't finish this story because he's too lazy to even bother to do so! Marcus: You don't mean... Rakku: That's right! FOOLISHMORTALFOOL is the BIGGEST FOOL of us all! Marcus: '''Oh my god! You're right! It's the writer's fault! '''Rakku: Finish this story or else, I'm coming for you, FMF! Marcus: Yeah! I will be putting a mask on you if you don't! Can you say...Cat maid?! Rakku: Stay in tuned for Marcus: For the next part of our fight! Part 3: Clash of Devil Fruit Users! Unleash the Beast Within! Marcus: '''Wait a minute, did we just did something that we weren't supposed to do? '''Rakku: That's called breaking the 4th wall, buddy! Marcus: We have a 4th wall? Rakku: '''Get used to it! I do it all the time! I mean check out the intro to this story! '''Marcus: I couldn't do that since I was too far away to witness such an event. Rakku: By the way, FMF, can you get us some food? This long delay in our fight is making me hungry! even though we shall have died of starvation much earlier Marcus: Aren't we forgeting someone? Could have sworn that I had a crew with me...well...not all of them with me at the moment. Rakku: Don't worry about it, the only reason this story is written is because it's only about the two of us. Any other person or animal are not important at all Marcus: But! Rakku: Not important at all! Marcus:......So I want some jade meat.... Rakku: Wait....did FMF even tell us when the next part is coming up? Marcus: '''Yes he did. It's.... ''TO BE CONTINUED!'' '''Rakku: SON OF A BITCH! DAMN YOU INTERUPPTING END SCREEN! Category:Stories Category:FoolishMortalFOOL Category:Chopper Fan Category:Collaboration